<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pathways by Fandella Thomas (MaggieDeath)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489050">Pathways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieDeath/pseuds/Fandella%20Thomas'>Fandella Thomas (MaggieDeath)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Mirror (TV), Wentworth Miller - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieDeath/pseuds/Fandella%20Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey Fitzroy went to Pathways because she found that her love life was nothing like she expected. Pathways promised the results that she had dreamed of.<br/>Wentworth Miller went to Pathways to learn to be more approachable. Pathways promised the results that he and his boss hoped for.<br/>Both of them never really expected the results that they were about to get.</p><p>    Based off the technologically advanced style of Black Mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Aubrey read the email for the second time in as many minutes. She had no idea what it was when the subject had simply said “You're Pathway has been accepted!” Once she opened it, everything had come rushing back to be her. A couple of months ago her best friend Emily had come over, complaining about her husband. They'd had some wine, ok, a lot of wine. She had started complaining about her lack of love life and what love life she’d had in the past had been terrible. They somehow ended up on the Pathways website, filling out applications and putting down deposits.<br/>     Maybe if she closed it she could pretend she hadn't opened it. Suddenly there was a flash from her webcam and a small box opened within the email.<br/>     “Facial recognition accepted. Good afternoon Aubrey Fitzroy. By opening this email you have confirmed your appointment on August 11th at 2:00 p.m. The schedule that you provided indicated that this would be the ideal time for you. If for some reason your schedule has changed, please feel free to give us a call and reschedule. If you do not reschedule we will see you at the time above. Remember if for some reason you choose to forgo the appointment, you will lose your security deposit of $500. We look forward to joining you on your journey.”<br/>     Suddenly Aubrey's phone started ringing and she saw Emily's name on the screen. She answered it and a tiny hologram of her friend was jumping up and down on the screen. “Oh my God, oh my God. I was accepted by Pathways, I can't believe it.”<br/>     The hologram stopped jumping, “What's wrong Bre?”<br/>     Aubrey looked at her friend, “I was accepted too.” She covered her face with her hands.<br/>     “Then why aren't you happy?” The little Emily pulled out a book and opened it flipping through the pages. “Hey our appointments are on the same day and time. This is so exciting.”<br/>     Aubrey looked up and saw her jumping up and down again, this time with a little dance added to it. “Sure for you maybe. You will have someone come over and help you and Harley not kill each other, something you guys have been talking about for like, what a year? Me on the other hand? No, I want to be sexy and confident and know the difference between a loser and a real man.”<br/>     Emily put her hands on her hips while rocking on her heels, “You didn't have, shall we say, a traditional upbringing. No one showed you those things.”<br/>     “Yeah and maybe the Mentor will just laugh in my face,” Aubrey spat out.<br/>     Aubrey watched as Emily got her bulldog stance, “Nope, you are not doing that. You are smart, funny, successful and beautiful. You deserve this and it will just teach you to be a better version of yourself. I know that tone. You are going.”<br/>     Aubrey listened as Emily continued to convince her to go to the damned appointment. It worked, but she really just wanted to be conveniently sick in two days.<br/>     Aubrey read the email for the thousandth time the day of the appointment. If she was being forced to go by Emily she was going to make sure she did it right. The email was adamant on you being your authentic self. So no dressing up, no make up if you normally don't wear it, just be you. She looked down at herself and sighed. She was definitely herself with her vintage Labyrinth t-shirt and paint-splattered jeans. She thought she should at least put on her jeans that didn't have paint on them, she did go out in them when she went out.<br/>     As she entered her closet her doorbell rang. Aubrey looked at the screen on the wall next to the closet door and saw Emily waiting. She touched the screen and the front door opened.<br/>     “I'm in my bedroom,” she called out to her friend. She was putting on her jeans when Emily walked in, looking exactly as she always did, perfect. Not a hair on her head out of place, her clothes freshly pressed, the cream color of her shirt going perfectly with her deep red hair. She was just always so put together. She grabbed her paint-covered Doc's and put them on, nothing to do about the paint.<br/>     As Aubrey came out of her closet, hopping on her foot as she put on her boot, Emily started laughing. “Bre, your hair looks frightful.” Aubrey went over to her vanity and saw her white hair sticking up all over the place, a natural thing that happened when she was nervous because she ran her hands through it subconsciously. Quickly she ran her brush through her chin-length hair and put it up in two buns on top of her head.<br/>     She stared at her reflection for a minute, “They are going to take one look at me and think that I'm a lost cause.” She leaned on the vanity table.<br/>     Emily walked over and rubbed her back. “No they are not. They are going to see you as the artist that you are and take that into consideration. You're eccentric, run with it babe.”<br/>     Aubrey laughed and stood up straight, “Alright, let's go.”<br/>     They left her loft as she slung her small messenger bag across her body, the door locking sounding a lot louder than normal.<br/>     Pathways was nothing like Aubrey had expected. It was a huge intimidating building on the outside, forty floors of concrete and glass. The inside was a different story. Plants and fountains were everywhere, creating a calming effect. Statues were stationed by those fountains, each depicting what you could learn from your assigned Mentor. The people milling around looked to be from all different walks of life, some going to the cheaper classroom-style Mentorship, but she and Emily were getting the independent Mentorship.<br/>     Emily was looking everywhere, except for where she was going. Aubrey had to move her out of the way a few times before she ran into someone. Emily kept apologizing as she kept clipping people with her shoulder. They made their way to the front desk.<br/>     The receptionist turned towards them and smiled a smile that would rival the sun. “Welcome to Pathways. How may I help you today?”<br/>     Aubrey leaned to the side to see her name plate, “Well, Tabitha, we have appointments.”<br/>     Tabitha cleared her throat at Emily, bringing her into the conversation, “Your name please.”<br/>     Emily stood a little straighter, “Emily Talbot.”<br/>     Tabitha moved some things around on her touch screen computer, humming to herself. “Ah. There you are.”<br/>     A little name tag came out of a small machine and Tabitha handed it to Emily. “Now from here you will take elevator four to your right. Take it to the 5th floor and you will go to room 518. Got it?”<br/>     Emily clipped the name tag to the collar of her shirt, “I’ve got it. Thank you so much.”<br/>     Tabitha smiled at her, “You’re very welcome. Now, your name Miss?”<br/>     Aubrey couldn’t help but laugh at how her usually reserved friend was acting, “Aubrey Fitzroy.”<br/>     Tabitha moved some things around again on her screen and stopped with a shocked look on her face. Slowly she stood and leaned towards her, “Are you THE Aubrey Fitzroy?”<br/>     Aubrey glanced at Emily and they shared a “what the hell” look. “I'm the only one I know.”<br/>     Tabitha gave her a look, “No, I mean the writer and artist Aubrey Fitzroy?”<br/>     Aubrey couldn't help but get a little worried at this point, sometimes she was recognized in public and it could be awkward, “The one and the same.”<br/>     She inwardly cringed waiting for a barrage of questions. Instead Tabitha reached for a different machine and handed her a name tag, but it had no name on it and was slightly thicker than Emily's. She then proceeded to call over a man in a suit and whisper to him. The man nodded and took a few steps back and began doing his best impersonation of a statue.<br/>     Tabitha leaned towards her again, “As one of our VIP clients Drake will take you up to the 40th floor. You'll take the private elevator and he'll make sure no one bothers you.”<br/>     Aubrey raised her eyebrows as she clipped the name tag to the hem of her t-shirt. She turned to Emily, “Well, I guess this is it. Good luck and call me later.”<br/>     Emily hugged her, “Stay open-minded.”<br/>     They parted ways and Drake led Aubrey to the private elevator in a quiet corner of the lobby. The doors opened and she saw the most luxurious elevator she had ever seen. There was a bench along the back wall, not knowing what to do, she completely ignored it.<br/>     “Please have a seat, Ms. Fitzroy. Would you like a drink?” Drake said. Aubrey sat and instinctively ran her hand over the burgundy velvet of the bench. She looked up at Drake and saw that he was holding open the door to a small mini-fridge set into the wall of the elevator.<br/>     She laughed, “You got any whiskey in there?”<br/>     Drake held up a small bottle of Jack Daniels and smiled, “Would you like a glass?”<br/>     Aubrey shook her head and smiled down at the floor, “Sure, I'll have a glass.”<br/>     Drake poured the whiskey and handed it to her. She slowly sipped it, letting the warmth calm her. The numbers slowly rose on the digital display, she got more nervous the higher the numbers got.<br/>     “What do you think of the elevator? We were thinking of remodeling.” Drake asked. She understood the need for occasional small talk.<br/>     Aubrey looked around at the golden walls and the burgundy fabric, “I don't know. I kind of like it, but I tend to like dark colors.” She shrugged at him, trying to seem noncommittal.<br/>     Drake nodded. Aubrey continued nursing her drink, finishing it as the elevator stopped. “I'd offer you another drink, but Ms. St. Croix doesn't like her clients coming in drunk, at least not during the first meeting. All subsequent meetings are fair game though.”<br/>     Aubrey stood and handed the glass to Drake who was holding the elevator doors open for her. She smiled and took a deep breath then stepped out into an all-white hallway. The doors closed behind her and the hallway became almost too quiet. She looked around and could see a room opening up at the end of the hallway. Glancing down she saw she was standing on a pristine white carpet.<br/>     She took a step forward as she noticed a figure moving quickly across the room towards her. It didn’t take long before she could tell it was a small woman in a white maids outfit. Her hair was just as white as the carpet, her face smooth but still showing age.<br/>     The woman stopped a few feet away from her, “Your shoes please Miss. Don't want to dingy up the carpet.”<br/>     Aubrey looked down at her paint-covered shoes and quickly toed out of them and her socks. She tucked her socks quickly into the boots to hide the fact they were mismatched, but the maid had seen. She smiled a sheepish grin as she handed her boots over. The little woman bowed and held the boots firmly against her chest as she walked back from wherever she had come from.<br/>     Nervously Aubrey held onto the strap of her messenger bag and took a tentative step forward. Then another and another. She came to the edge of the hallway and stepped into the room. It was all white, the walls had a textured white wallpaper covering them, the ceiling was hung with shimmery white silk. She became aware of how soft the white carpet was under her feet and gave her toes a little wiggle. <br/>     Aubrey brought her eyes down and started scanning the room, all of the furniture was white as well. Her eyes stopped on a fluffy white couch, not because of the couch itself, but because of the man sitting on it. He was reclining in the center of the couch, his bare feet crossed in front of him resting on the white coffee table. He wore a black suit with no tie, his white dress shirt unbuttoned halfway, slightly opened over his chest. He had short dark hair, striking blue-green eyes, a slight hint of a tan and full lips. His arms were resting out over the back of the fluffy pillows, his hands just hanging down. He looked completely relaxed.<br/>     Finally he moved, one arm rose and he looked at his watch, “You're late.” His arm fell forward, his elbow still on the back pillows. He slowly started rubbing his index and middle fingers across his thumb, like he was feeling a fine silk fabric. Then a small smirk spread over his lips as he looked her over. It was borderline sexual in nature and it made her shiver a little.<br/>     “Ms. Fitzroy? Please, do come in.” Aubrey turned to see a tall woman coming towards her. She was wearing a white sundress and her hair was up in a perfect chignon. She swept up to Aubrey with her hand out.<br/>     “Don't mind him, he's a stickler for punctuality. I'm Luna St. Croix.” Aubrey took her hand and shook it.<br/>     She found that her eyes kept floating back to the man on the couch. “Pleased to meet you. Call me Bre or at least Aubrey, please. I'm not that big on formalities.”<br/>     Luna hooked her arm and started leading her towards a small semi-private office. “Alright, Aubrey. So I want you to know that it's perfectly normal to be nervous. Most people think that they should be able to do most things naturally. Alas, that just isn't true and that is where we come in. We will give you the tools and the knowledge to go it alone. Eventually.”<br/>     Luna led her to a white fluffy chair very much like the couch in the center of the room. Where he was. Where he was reclining. Where he was reclining all sexy like. Aubrey involuntarily laughed out loud, oh if her readers could see her now.<br/>      “What's so funny?” Luna asked as she gracefully sat down behind her white and glass desk. That grace made Aubrey feel like a bull in a china shop.<br/>     “Nothing really, I think that I just broke my brain.” Aubrey smiled at the other woman and shook her head.<br/>     Luna smiled warmly at her, “Now we can't have that. Now can we? I have to admit, when I saw your name come across my desk I was filled with excitement. Your work is so important to the erotic community. The opportunity to help you, how could I resist. Shall we get started then?” Luna finished, clapping her hands together.<br/>     Aubrey nodded as she put her bag next to her on the floor, she rolled her shoulder, “So lay it out for me, because I have to admit I was drunk when I filled out the application. I only remembered when I received the acceptance email. In fact, I almost didn't come.”<br/>     “If you were the first person to admit that I would be shocked. So many people get down in the dumps and end up on the Pathways website. That is what we are here for, to help those that feel that something is missing in their lives.” Luna smiled at Aubrey. “Now on your application you stated that you wanted to feel like you were sexy and feminine and that you wished you attracted the right kind of men. Is that correct and if it is could you be more specific.”<br/>     Aubrey grimaced because Luna had been reading from a screen embedded in the top of her desk, she guessed that it came straight from her application. <br/>     She took a deep breath, “I was raised on the Helix commune.” It was Luna's turn to grimace. “Yeah I know, a bunch of zealots waiting for the mothership, thinking that individuality was a weakness. Everything was for the collective. Because of that, even though I have the ideas, I have never been able to actually act on them. I never had a mother figure to teach me about makeup or the interactions of men and women. I guess it starts there.”<br/>     Luna nodded her head, “You would be surprised on the number of people we have come through our doors that came from the Helix. They wanted more from their lives. But you must have broken away years ago?”<br/>     Aubrey nervously scratched the base of her skull, “Almost ten years now. Pathways didn't exist then.”<br/>     “Ah, well better late than never I always say.” Luna tapped the screen on her desk and the face of the man in the other room flashed for a second across it before disappearing.<br/>     Luna leaned forward, “Now, I think that the Companion that I chose for you will be a perfect fit. This Companion is the best in his division.”<br/>     Aubrey's eyebrows drew together in confusion, “What division would that be?”<br/>     She laughed at the question and waved her hand into the air, “Why the Companion division. We have found that when it comes to the interactions of men and women, it has to be a little more nuanced than normal. All of the Companions are androids.”<br/>      Aubrey scoffed, “So what you're telling me is that some big clunky robot is going to be teaching me how to be sexy and feminine.”<br/>     Luna leaned forward, “I didn't say robot, I said android. Completely lifelike. You really wouldn't know the difference. In fact you've met three already. Drake, the one who brought you up on the elevator. Eva, my maid. And Wentworth, who you seemed to be intrigued by.”<br/>     Slowly Aubrey leaned over the side of the chair and peeked around the wall. The man or Wentworth was still sitting in the same position until he glanced her way. Slowly he unfolded his long legs, he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, his fingers loosely intertwining. He smirked a knowing smirk and then nodded at her.<br/>     She sat back down in the chair, “You're telling me that he's a robot...sorry android.”<br/>     Luna smiled, “That's exactly what I'm telling you, and for the next six months you will be living together, eating together, sleeping together.”<br/>     “We'll be doing what?” Aubrey almost shouted.<br/>     Luna shook her head, “Not like that. Although it's not off the table since he is fully functional and life-like. But we have found that the process works best if you do everything together, even sleep. If you prefer he can always sleep on the couch and will be happy to do so. You do have a couch right?”<br/>     She felt herself blush, “Well... I have a futon.”<br/>     They heard a groan come from the center of the room. “And he would be happy to sleep on that futon!  All too happy.” Luna said a little louder than needed. Her voice became soft again, “He will teach you things about yourself that you never thought were possible. In his care you will become the person whom you envisioned yourself to be. That sexy Goddess who doesn't care for the loser type who might show a smidgen of upfront kindness but certainly wouldn't be suitable for love. Wentworth can help you realize that in yourself.”<br/>     Aubrey hung onto every word that Luna said. That was what she wanted, but deep down she would be happy with just one man. One man who truly loved her, and not the things that her money could get them. Luna stood and came around her desk and sat on the edge in front of her.<br/>     “I was once a lot like you. Men thought I was pretty and loved the things that I did for them, but that wasn't what I was after. I had to learn what I was after. Wentworth can teach you that, too.” She held her hand out to Aubrey. “Shall we formally introduce you two?”<br/>     Aubrey looked at Luna's waiting hand. She made it seem so easy, but was an android the way to go?<br/>     “Does he know that he's an android?”<br/>     Luna nodded. “They were built to adapt and think just like a human would. They have base programming yes, but they think and feel just like you and me. Most people tell me they forget within a few days that they are synthetic. Come on, what have you got to lose?”<br/>     She was right. Aubrey had absolutely nothing to lose. Slowly she put her hand in Luna's and stood. Luna patted the top of her hand and led her out from behind the privacy wall. Her heart started racing as they made their way across the carpet. She looked straight ahead the whole time, attempting to look confident, but she knew she wasn't. Her heart was slamming against her chest like an old bass drum.<br/>     When they were about halfway to him, he stood and put his hands behind his back. Patiently he waited for them to close the distance.<br/>     “Aubrey, I would like to introduce you to Wentworth, your Companion,” Luna said with a flourish.<br/>     Aubrey held out her hand to him, he brought one of his hands out from behind his back and took hers then gently kissed her knuckles. “Charmed. Oh, and please call me Went.” She felt her face flush as she looked into his eyes allowing his voice to wash over her.<br/>     “Pleased to meet you. Wow.” She stopped herself from finishing what she was going to say, but she ended up getting a small knowing smile from him. <br/>     Went was still holding her hand when he turned to Luna, “Are we almost done? I think my girl here needs some relaxation. Maybe a bubble bath with Epsom salts and a glass of chardonnay.”<br/>     Luna chuckled, “You always know how to treat a woman. What do you say Aubrey, ready to sign that paperwork?”<br/>     Aubrey again looked up at Went just as he licked his bottom lip. Ah hell, you only live once right? “Sure. Where do I sign?”<br/>     Luna clapped her hands together in glee. She started walking back towards her office when Aubrey suddenly felt a warm palm on the small of her back. She instinctively stood straighter as she felt a jolt run through her. She glanced to see Went smiling down at her. She started moving forward with him right beside her.<br/>     Aubrey took the chair once again. Went sat on the arm and leaned against the back on his elbow. Luna handed her a tablet that she would need to go over the finality of the contract. As she read she could feel his warm breath right behind her ear. She had to concentrate on the contract and eventually signed it.<br/>     “That is, as they say, a wrap. Let me walk you out. Oh, and just remember I'm only an email away.” They all stood and walked towards the elevators. Eva was already waiting for them with their shoes.<br/>     The little maid handed Aubrey her boots and leaned in, “I took the liberty of getting the paint off of your boots Miss.” Then she turned and quickly shuffled back to wherever she went.<br/>     Aubrey looked down at her now black again boots. She shook her head and realized that she’d just had the strangest day. Went led her to a different elevator than the one she had come up. When the doors opened they said their goodbyes to Luna. She was too busy to see the elevator across the hall open as the doors of her elevator closed.<br/>     </p><p>***********************************<br/>    Luna stayed close to the elevators waiting for her next appointment. The next Companion was already walking across the floor and getting comfortable at the couch area. Aubrey's elevator doors closed and the others opened. She ran back to her office and watched around the corner.<br/>     Wentworth Miller came out of the elevator doors in his typical suit and tie. He was already taking off his shoes and socks as the little maid came crossing the expanse of white carpet. He didn't move as he waited, he knew the routine. The little woman smiled up at him as she took his shoes. She bowed and then walked back across the room on the other side of the hall.<br/>     This was the third time he had entered this room, this would be his third Companion. The first had been an udder nightmare, how was he supposed to learn to be more approachable when the Companion was like a Stepford Wife. He had seen that movie and thought that a man who wanted a woman like that in his life should just get a dog. The second Companion was a little better, she was modeled after an English teacher. She read a lot, like, all the time, and the only discussions they'd had were based off of what she had read. She had been kind of boring and although challenging not the right kind of challenging.<br/>     Wentworth walked forward into the cavernous room, the white he always found soothing. That was when he saw a small figure sitting on the coffee table. Not next to it, not beside it, not in front of it, but on top of it. Her legs crossed in front of her, sketching on a sketch pad. Slowly he walked up to her. She was wearing jeans and an old-looking t-shirt, her white hair was in two buns on the top of her head.<br/>     She turned and looked at him, a knowing smile crossing her cherub-like lips. “You're early, figures.” She went back to drawing. He had been stunned by her eyes, a deep dark brown, almost black. That was when he heard Luna calling his name.<br/>     “Went darling, so good to see you again. Now I know you didn't like Donna, but what was wrong with Melanie? A bit of a bookworm?”<br/>     Went looked down at his feet and ran his hand over his almost shaved head. “I completely understand if you want to terminate the contract. Maybe my Boss was right and I am a lost cause.”<br/>     Luna tsked, “Now none of that. We will find the one who is able to help you be more approachable, more open. Let me introduce you to Aubrey. You can call her Bre, she's not that big on formalities.”<br/>     Bre stood and held her hand out to him which he took. Her hand was soft and warm, charcoal lined the area between her thumb and forefinger. He looked at her eyes again and smiled at the small smudge of coal under her eye, like she had rubbed her nose. <br/>     “You know you have a very intense gaze for someone wanting to be more approachable. I bet the ladies love it.” Aubrey said, wagging her eyes at him. That made his smile even bigger.<br/>     “Luna I think you may be onto something this time. Do I need to fill out more paperwork?” Went's eyes hadn't strayed from Bre's.<br/>     Luna laughed, “Not at all. You are welcome to leave. And remember I'm always just an email away.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  There had been a taxi van waiting downstairs for Aubrey and Went, his suitcases already stowed neatly in the back. There were about 6 of them. She couldn't imagine her whole life being in 6 suitcases again. She had given the cabbie her address and they made their way to her loft. They sat in silence, Went just looking out the window at the people walking about, his fingers slowly tapping on his leg.<br/>     Aubrey watched them from the corner of her eye and suddenly had an image come to her that would be a beautiful painting. She quickly pulled out her small sketch pad and put the base of the image down. Went leaned in and watched her draw, not saying anything. She could feel his breath on her cheek. He chuckled as she made the crude outline of fingers.<br/>    He lifted his hand to her, “Does this help?”<br/>    Aubrey turned and looked at him, his face only inches away from hers. She smiled as she felt herself blush, “Yes it does, thank you.” She went back to her crude drawing, finishing it just as they pulled up in front of her building. She ran inside and got the doorman to help lug the suitcases to the elevator.<br/>     The doorman came out with a luggage cart. “Getting a roommate Ms. Fitzroy?” Giles asked. She turned to see the twinkle in his eye.<br/>     She scoffed at him, “It's an art project.”<br/>     Giles laughed as he followed them into the elevator, rolling the cart behind them, “Whatever you say Ms. Fitzroy. Just leave the cart outside your door, I'll come collect it later.” <br/>     The elevator doors closed to his chuckle. Aubrey thought only for a minute of taking him off her Christmas card list. She couldn't do that. She liked Giles too much to do that to him, besides she wouldn't want his wife, Emma, to miss out on her famous brownies. The elevator stopped at the top floor and the doors opened. Went pushed the cart carefully behind her as she moved down the hall, her door being the only one to the left.<br/>     Aubrey punched in the code, opening the door and she moved into the open space. Went unloaded the cart and left it by her front door. She closed the door and turned to see Went looking around.<br/>     She picked up a couple of suitcases and started walking towards the back of the loft, “I'll show you where you can keep your clothes. I technically have 2 spare rooms but I use one for painting and the other for writing. The closets are empty though in my writing room, so you won't have to worry about your clothes smelling like paint.” Went followed her, not saying anything. <br/>     Her writing room was clean and uncluttered, the only things in it were her desk, computer and a large overstuffed chair in deep burgundy corduroy. After the luggage was stowed they made their way into the living room.<br/>     Went sat on the futon and ran his hands over the soft suede material, “You call this a futon?” Aubrey glanced at him as she took her boots off. He was in the middle of it and he looked small from the sheer size of it.<br/>     She came and sat sideways next to him, her knee at the back of the futon. “I didn't know it was going to be this large when I ordered it. It's usually just me, but I think it fills the space nicely. I think it would look funny anyway if it were smaller.”<br/>     Went was watching her, his gaze was the most intense thing she had ever seen. It made her somewhat nervous. She started pulling on a stray string hanging off the hem of her jeans, he watched her every move. He turned to mirror her sitting position, his arm going back on the futon, his fingers interlacing again.<br/>     Aubrey glanced up and saw him slightly smiling at her. He took a deep breath, “Are you always this nervous around new people? Or is it just me.” <br/>     She glanced down and noticed that he had taken off his shoes at some point and had shed his blazer. The cuffs of his shirt were undone and for some reason it just accentuated his hands all the more. Aubrey went to open her mouth and then clamped down quickly, she had no idea what to say.<br/>     Not being able to help it she chuckled, “I have no idea what to do here. What's the protocol?”<br/>     Went barked out a quick laugh, a large smile forming on his face. He reached out and put a hand on her knee, “There really isn't a protocol per se. There are things that I am going to be teaching you. Other than that, we are roommates. Listen, let's take tonight to get to know each other and we can start your lessons in the morning. Are you hungry?”<br/>     Aubrey drew a sigh of relief before answering, “I'm actually famished. I was too nervous to really eat anything earlier. You like Chinese?”<br/>     Went smiled, “I love Chinese.”<br/>     Aubrey stood and walked towards the kitchen with Went following. She would give him the tour in a bit so he knew where everything was. The kitchen was considered small in comparison with the rest of the loft but she loved it. The light grey granite counters offset the black cabinets and stainless steel appliances.<br/>     She turned and walked backward, “Just to let you know I really don't cook much, but the kitchen is always stocked with food if you end up feeling peckish.” She turned just as she was about to run into her pantry door, she saw his arm already come up as if to stop her. She opened the door where the take out menus were taped to the inside of it.<br/>     Aubrey saw him shake his head and cross his arms over his chest, “Maybe I should teach you how to cook as well. I personally love to cook.”<br/>     “Of course you do. But if you cook it I'll eat it. I'm not that picky. So what would you like?” She pointed out the Chinese menu. She felt him take another step towards her as he leaned over her shoulder. She closed her eyes for a second, taking a steadying breath. When she opened them his fingers were slowly running down the menu in front of her like he was looking for something specific. <br/>     Aubrey tried to look away, but she couldn't. She was transfixed by the way the tendons moved under his skin. She could now see why other people have forgotten in a short time that the Companions were not human. <br/>     Finally he tapped on the menu over the almond chicken platter. “I think that would be nice with chardonnay. I did promise you that and a nice bath later.”<br/>     Went stepped back and leaned up against the island, the heels of his palms resting on the granite, his fingers hanging over the edge. She reached over and punched in the order into the screen next to the fridge and paid. A flashing light said it would be about 30 minutes for delivery.<br/>     “Maybe now would be a good time for a tour.” Aubrey took a chance and reached her hand out to him. He placed his hand in hers and interlaced their fingers, his other hand going into his pocket.<br/>     The small gym was first, it wasn't fancy. Just a treadmill, punching bag, rowing machine, and her yoga matt. Then came her painting room, which was a complete mess. She had purposefully put no carpet in the room for easier cleanup. The floor was black tile. The easel with her latest painting sat in the middle of the room, covered. Then came the bathroom. He made mention of how big the bathtub was, she had never really noticed before. In fact, she had never used it.<br/>     Lastly came her bedroom, the largest room besides the living room in the house. She opened the door and a large king-sized bed sat in the center of the room up against the wall. A black comforter covering the deep blue sheets.<br/>     Went chuckled beside her, “Do you thrash around in your sleep? That’s an awfully big bed for one person.”<br/>     She smiled as she glanced sideways at him, “Growing up in the commune I slept on a small cot that I outgrew by the time I was twelve, but you had to be married to have an actual bed. That bed was the first thing I bought when I sold my first book. I swore then and there that I would never sleep on a lumpy cot again.” <br/>     She felt him gently squeeze her hand. She was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. They made their way to the front door and she was greeted by Giles on the other side. He was grinning ear to ear as he saw them holding hands. “Nice to see you have some company for once Ms. Fitzroy. Here's your dinner. Have a nice night.”<br/>     Went let go of her hand as the food was thrust in his direction. Aubrey closed the door and they went to the small table in the kitchen to eat. He brought her a glass of chardonnay, as promised.</p>
<p>     As they ate they talked about everything and anything, just to get to know each other. Aubrey told him about life on the commune and how hard it had been to adjust to technology and he gave some insight on what it is like being a Companion.<br/>     “You really get to meet some interesting people honestly. They say that when you are around people you pick up on some of their traits, I don't think that's true though. You find things in that person that you aspire to.” Aubrey found herself leaning towards him while her elbows dug into the table. He really did have a way with words. With the food gone they started cleaning up.<br/>     Went reached around her putting a plate into the sink, “I'm going to go run you that bath now.” As he turned to leave she felt his finger barely graze her arm. She turned to watch him walk away. His legs were insanely long and while she was being honest, his ass was prime. She heard the water start in the bathroom and she quickly finished the dishes.<br/>     After, she made her way to the bathroom. She leaned on the door jam taking in the sight before her. Went was sitting on a chair pouring bubble bath and Epsom salts into the water, turning the water a pale pink color. Her robe was already hanging on the hook next to the tub, a fresh towel was on the counter next to the sink.<br/>     He glanced up, “You seem like a shower person to me, but I think you'll enjoy this. Think of it as lesson one, self-care.” He reached over and turned off the water. “Go ahead and get in. I'll get you another glass of wine.” He stood and reached over for the towel, placing it on the chair.<br/>     Aubrey waited until he left before she started taking her clothes off. Sure she would like to think that he was like a giant Ken doll, but Luna had said fully functional hadn't she. She pushed that thought from her mind as she put her clothes in the hamper and slowly started getting into the water. As soon as she sat down, Went came back into the room with the wine. He pulled the chair closer to her and put the glass on the seat next to her towel.<br/>     “You relax and I'm just going to go start putting my clothes up. Just call if you need anything.” Then he left.<br/>     Aubrey leaned back and relaxed. As she laid there sipping her wine, surrounded by the scent of peony, she wondered why she had never done this before. She thought that she could really get into this whole self-care thing if it involved more stuff like this.<br/>     After about a half-hour, and no more bubbles, Aubrey dried off and put on her robe then brushed out her wet hair. She found Went just where he had said he was going to be, hanging up his many suits. <br/>     He glanced back at her, “How was it?”<br/>     Aubrey smiled, “Very nice. I never understood baths, but now I do.”<br/>     Went chuckled. “Well if you liked that wait until you see what's next.” He held his hand out to her and with no hesitation she took it. He led her to her bedroom where there were candles lit all over the place and a chair sitting in the center of the floor.<br/>     Leading her to the chair he slowly helped her sit, then moved behind her. Went's fingers went to the neck of her robe and slowly slid them off her shoulders, his fingertips barely touching her. Her hand came up and held the fabric over her breasts. He reached down beside her and she saw him pick up a bottle of massage oil. Aubrey looked forward then and realized that they were facing the mirror of her vanity. She was able to see everything that he was doing.<br/>     Aubrey couldn't look away as Went put a dab of oil in his palm and bent down, placing the bottle back on the floor. Slowly he rubbed his hands together, warming the oil. It was like slow motion until his hands ran across her shoulders and up her neck and then down over her collarbones. It was strange feeling his hands gently dig into her muscles as well as seeing it like you were watching a movie. <br/>     He didn't look up and Aubrey thought that the placement of the chair had been a fluke until he hit a knot in her shoulder and she groaned slightly. That smirk was back and his eyes flashed up to the mirror, watching her for a moment before bringing his eyes back down. His fingers curled around her shoulder as his thumb dug into the knot. It felt so good that she finally closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his stomach.<br/>     His hands stopped moving for a moment before continuing with the massage. Aubrey was lulled by his breathing against the back of her head, his stomach slowly rising and falling. His fingers went up the back of her neck and then down over her collarbones again.<br/>     “There are many forms that self-care can come in. It could be a bath, a relaxing glass of wine, or even a massage that either you pay someone to give you or if you're lucky a lover gives you.” Went's voice was soft as he spoke, barely higher than a whisper. “These things make you feel centered and relaxed, allowing you to be open-minded and clear about anything that you have to do. If you don't take care of yourself, you aren't going to be any better with someone else. Are you still with me there Aubrey?”<br/>     Aubrey smiled and slowly nodded her head. She felt Went chuckle. “Would you like me to get your whole back?” His hands had stopped moving and were just resting on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her through the mirror. She nodded.<br/>     Went stepped back, “You'll need to lay down on the bed, that's the easiest.”<br/>     She stood and rolled her shoulders, letting a moan escape her. Aubrey didn't know that her shoulders could ever feel so good. Slowly she crawled onto the center of the bed and she felt the mattress dip as Went joined her. She felt the satin of her robe slowly sliding down her body. There was another dip in the mattress and she heard Went's hands rubbing together. She felt the smooth glide of his hands down her back and along her spine. His fingers digging in finding the knots. He took his time like he was mapping out where he felt the knots. As this happened she couldn't seem to keep quiet, little moans and gasps escaped from her.<br/>    Finally there were no more knots to get and Went left to get a washcloth to wipe the oil off. She was expecting cold water, but the cloth was the perfect temperature. He was meticulous on getting the oil off of her back and shoulders.<br/>     “How are we doing there Aubrey?” Went asked. His voice again barely a whisper.<br/>     Aubrey lifted her head and looked at him, “I'm doing extremely well, but very tired now.”<br/>     Went chuckled, “Let me get you some clothes and then you can go to sleep. Oh do you have an extra pillow that I can use on the futon?”<br/>     Aubrey scoffed, “Just sleep in here, it's fine.”<br/>     That night Aubrey had one of the best nights of sleep she had ever had. It was just a coincidence that she ended up being wrapped up in Went's arms for the majority of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Went and Bre made their way out of the Pathways building where a taxi was waiting for them. Luna always made sure that her clients were taken care of. Bre was quiet as they drove to his penthouse, just doodling in her sketch pad. He watched her closely as she did so, the smudge still under her eye. She was so completely engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't seem to notice him leaning closer with each passing minute. As he gazed down at the paper it just seemed like a lot of doodles to him. He didn't understand the process of art, he just knew that he liked the finished project.<br/>    Went was basically leaning against her shoulder when she finally spoke, “Any closer Went and you might as well kiss me.” Then she turned her cheek to him, giving him access to it for a kiss. <br/>     He backed off, “Sorry about that.”<br/>     Bre turned slightly in her seat, her sketch pad on her lap, “You don't get teased that often do you?”<br/>     He smiled at that, “No, as a matter of fact, I don't. Apparently people think that I'm too hard for that. That's what I'm trying to change.”<br/>     Gently she rested her hand on his knee, “Don't worry. We might have our work cut out for us, but I think that we'll get along just fine.” She put her sketch pad back in her bag. She turned sideways in her seat and leaned her head against the headrest, studying him.<br/>     Went suddenly felt self-conscious, “What?”<br/>     Bre chuckled, “I was just wondering what a guy like you did for fun. I thought maybe we could start there.”<br/>     She was about to get a rude awakening, Went thought to himself as they pulled in front of his building. The sun was starting to set and one of the doormen came out to assist. The trunk was emptied of the four full duffle bags and the easel and canvas. Bre gently slapped the hand of the doorman who tried to take her paints and brushes. “No one touches this but me. Sorry.” The sorry was sincere as she clutched the satchel to her chest.<br/>     Once on the elevator Went put a key in the panel which opened a small door to the button for the 20th floor, his floor. <br/>     “Oh, can I please press it?” He glanced down at Bre who was smiling expectantly up at him.<br/>     “Be my guest.” Went held the door open and motioned for her to go ahead. When she did, she looked up at him smiling. <br/>     “That was a lot more exciting than it should have been.” She laughed.<br/>     Went owned the entire top floor and the only way in was by the elevator. He felt pretty secure knowing that the men downstairs wouldn't allow anyone to come up unless they had permission from him. That security also came with a small feeling of isolation. He worked primarily from home so he rarely ever went out. Most clients didn't like to meet with him in person.<br/>     As the elevator rose he thought about Bre's question. What did he like to do for fun? He hadn't realized just how far removed he had become until that moment. Hell, he hadn't even gone on a date in over a year. Maybe she was onto something.<br/>     The doors opened into a dark grey marble foyer. After the doormen entered the room he looked over and saw Bre taking off her shoes. She pressed herself against the back of the elevator and then launched herself forward, sliding across the marble. He couldn't hide the smile that crept across his mouth as she walked further into the area and flopped down on the large leather couch.<br/>     Went came in and waited for the doormen to leave before walking into the living room, shrugging out of his blazer and draping it across the back of a leather chair. He came over and sat next to Bre.<br/>     Bre scoped out the room, “This is a very nice unassuming room you have here. The rest of the place look like this?”<br/>     Went stood and held out his hand, “Might as well show you.” Bre took his hand and stood, but didn't let go. He didn't fight it. He thought it was kind of nice.<br/>    They started in the kitchen, which was big enough to feed an army. Stainless steel appliances, black granite countertops, and white cabinetry. <br/>     Bre whistled beside him, “You ever use this kitchen for what it was meant for? Or is it just for show.” Her hand skimmed over the top of the island and then she hopped up on top of it, her mismatched socked feet hanging in front of her.<br/>     He stared at those socks for a moment before answering, “Actually, I love to cook. It helps when I've had a stressful day. It's just me so I haven't cooked for an army if that's what you mean. Come on.”<br/>     Went led her down a hall and showed her the four spare rooms and then the room that would be hers. “You can paint in here if you‘d like. The bed is also yours if you want.” He knew that the Companions were advised that sharing a bed was one of the best ways to build a connection with the client. It aided them in getting to know the person on a more intimate level.<br/>    Bre waved her hand in the air, “Nah. I'll use it for painting and storing my clothes, but uh, we need to get to know each other. Hence sleeping in the same bed. You know, like, I need to know if you snore or drool all over yourself.” She put her hands on her hips and shyly smiled. He shook his head and smirked. It was nice to know that at least this Companion was nervous about sharing a bed.<br/>     Next came the bathroom. “If you have any ideas for decor let me know. This is the only room I didn't really do anything with since I moved in.”<br/>     Bre walked to the center of the room and slowly spun on her heel, she seemed to be scanning the room. “I can always paint a mural for you. I would just need to get some heat and water-resistant paints.” She walked back out gently patting him on the chest. He followed behind her as she opened a door further down the hall.<br/>     “I'm assuming this is your room.” Bre stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Went came up behind her and leaned his arm on the doorway looking over her shoulder.<br/>      He looked down at her, “What do you mean?”<br/>     Bre took a few steps into the room and picked up a paperback book. After putting it down she went over to the dresser and picked up a few coins that were just tossed on the top. <br/>     “My God, this room actually looks lived in.” She turned back in mock horror. She shrugged and scrunched up her face before asking, “Honestly why do you live like you're in a museum?”<br/>     Went started feeling self-conscious again. Maybe this was what was supposed to happen. The Companions were supposed to take you out of your comfort zone. “I've just always liked nice things.”<br/>     She nodded like she understood, “Yeah, nice things are nice. But, nice things are cold and detached from everything around them.” She walked up to a painting on the wall and stared at it. It was a pair of lovers, the woman had her head thrown back and she was becoming the night sky. The man had his face buried in her neck and he was becoming the morning sun. She leaned in and saw the initials A. F. signed at the bottom.<br/>     Went walked into the room and leaned on the wall beside the painting. “I happened to be walking by an art gallery one day when one of those big shows were going on. The artist wasn't there, but this just spoke to me on a level that I didn't know existed. I don't know.” He ran his hand over his head.<br/>    Bre stood in front of him and did something that Went hadn't expected. She pulled him off the wall by the front of his shirt and hugged him around his waist, resting her head on his chest. At first he didn't know what to do with his hands but finally rested his arms around her shoulders. It was nice and he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her forehead, the bun on the top of her head tickling his ear.<br/>     Honestly, he didn't hate people, he liked them just fine. But when you grow up as a kid from the wrong side of the tracks and fight and claw your way up the corporate ladder, you harden a little. Ok, maybe he had taken it to an extreme, but he had done what he did to survive. He easily could have become a criminal instead.<br/>     Moments like these were far and few in between and Went just stood there soaking it up. Bre sighed against him. The heat from her breath soaked through his shirt and he became almost painfully aware of her pressed up against him. He rose his head and cleared his throat and she looked up at him, her chin resting on his sternum.<br/>     She smiled, “Enough with the hugging it out? How about some food?”<br/>     Went nodded and she unwrapped her arms from around his waist. Her hands sliding across his sides, she grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers together. He put his other hand in his pocket and they made their way back to the kitchen.<br/>     “If you're not starving I can have dinner done in about half an hour.” Went said as the door swung closed behind them.<br/>     She shook her head at him, “That's fine. Need any help? I'm a mess in the kitchen, but I will help if needed.”<br/>     He smiled as he made his way to screen on the fridge and typed in a recipe. “No thank you. Just relax and dinner will be done shortly.”<br/>     Went glanced over at her and saw she was leaning on the counter on her elbows. He watched her leg slightly shift every few seconds, bending the knee and then straightening it again. Her jeans weren't exactly tight, but they showed her shape quite well. She was lean but curvy at the same time, and he had to remember completely off-limits. He had made the mistake of having sex with his first Companion, she had just been so insistent, and he swore he wouldn't do it again. It had been easy with Melanie, but Bre just might be a challenge.<br/>     Bre turned her body towards him, now only leaning on one elbow. She smiled, “If you need any help just ask. But just a forewarning I do dishes.”<br/>     Went turned to the screen next to the fridge and started going through the fridge and cabinets for the ingredients. He worked in silence getting the potatoes and asparagus ready. Once those were going he started on the chicken. The whole time she didn't ask any questions and he wondered if she had left the room.<br/>     He turned around and found Bre watching him, her eyes seemed to scan every inch of his body. “You know, you are one of the most tense people I have ever met. Even when you’re doing something that you find relaxing, your muscles twitch like they are fighting against you. It's kind of fascinating. Why do you think that is?”<br/>     Putting the chicken in the oven he fully turned to face her and leaned on the island, “I had a pretty rough upbringing, and where I come from you don't get to relax. I'm also not around people all that much. Jacob, my boss, tells me that the clients are somewhat frightened of me, they don't like meeting face to face. They only will if they need to.”<br/>     Went hadn't been looking at Bre, but instead had been creating patterns in the marble in front of him. He heard her slide across the top of the marble. His eyes rose to her and she was leaning forward, her cheek resting in her palm. She was really close to him. <br/>     Her hand reached out and covered his, “Well one thing that I've learned is that you can't let your past dictate your future. We make our own future and if you really want to change then you will. Of course there will be some resistance, but it will happen.”<br/>     Went hoped so, he was tired and he hadn't even realized it. The sound of the potatoes boiling over made him spin around. He cursed as he turned the burner off and moved the pot. He drained them and mashed them, adding spices and herbs. When he turned back Bre was at the oven cleaning the starch spill off the stovetop.<br/>     He smiled as she quickly cleaned up his mess, most people would have just left it. He walked over and stood behind her as she cleaned. He reached around her and finished sauteing the asparagus. She went to the sink and rinsed out the sponge, then put hot water in the pot that had held the potatoes. They worked in silence as he finished up dinner and plated everything.<br/>     They sat at his large dining table, he at one end her at the other, that was until Bre huffed and grabbed her stuff and moved down to sit next to him. “It is beyond me why you would own such a large dining table when it's just you. I felt like Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale in Batman before they moved to the kitchen. This is really good by the way, what is it?”<br/>     Went sat back in his chair, the spindles in the back digging into his spine. “It's bourbon pecan chicken with butter sauteed asparagus and garlic herb potatoes. I'm glad you like it, I don't cook for others very often.”<br/>     He couldn't help but feel pleased that she liked the food. There was always something satisfying about feeding another person, it's a bonus when they enjoy it. The rest of dinner was filled with pleasant conversation, they found that they had very similar tastes when it came to music and books. They preferred the classics to the more modern crap that came out.<br/>     After clearing the table Bre started on getting the dishes cleaned as Went cleaned the counters and put the ingredients away that he hadn't used. As he was wiping down he glanced over at the dining table and realized just how ridiculously large it was. It could easily seat 24 people comfortably, he had never had that many people in his penthouse, like ever.<br/>     Bre closed the drying cubicle with her foot and set it to run. She turned as Went came up behind her and tossed his sponge onto the backsplash of the sink. <br/>     He started to back up but she grabbed onto his tie, holding him in place. “Ok, so what movie do you want to watch?”<br/>     Went glanced at the clock as he felt her start to undo his tie. The tie slowly slid out from his collar. “Uh, I usually get up pretty early so around now I'm winding down for the evening. I don't want to get off of schedule.”<br/>     Bre tossed his tie onto the island and looked at the clock. Her hands moved to his shirt and she untucked it and started to unbutton it. It wasn't sexual by any means, it was efficient.<br/>     When she glanced back up at him her eyebrows were raised, “It's 7 o'clock. Are you telling me that you go to bed at this time every night? No wonder you don't have any fun, the best fun happens after dark.” His shirt was unbuttoned and she gently urged him to turn, her hands on his sides.<br/>     After he turned around he felt her hands come up to his shoulders and hook into the collar of his shirt. She slowly slid it off his shoulders and arms. Her fingertips grazed across his arms as she did it and he felt himself hold his breath for a moment and he closed his eyes. <br/>     Her hands ran up his arms, causing goosebumps to form. “So you're going to live a little tonight. I want you to go get on your comfiest pj's, t-shirt or no shirt only, none of that grandpa crap. I'm gonna make some popcorn and we are going to watch a movie. You do own pajamas right?”<br/>     Went spun around at that, “Of course I have pajamas.”<br/>     Bre held her hands up, “Hey I don't know if you sleep in the nude or not. Do you?” Her eyebrows wagged when she asked.<br/>     Shaking his head he pinched the bridge of his nose, “No I do not sleep on the nude. Do you?” The question left him before he could take it back. He had meant it as a retaliatory thing, but it had come out differently.<br/>     She quirked a small smile, “I have been known to sleep in flagrant on occasion. So chop-chop, get changed.” She clapped her hands sending him out of the room.<br/>     His room was quiet as he changed. He couldn't find a t-shirt fast enough so he just kept his under tank top on. The flannel pajamas were his one creature comfort, something from his childhood that he never let die. They had kept him warm when needed and were a comfort when he had none. <br/>     Went walked through the hall and out into the living room. Bre was already there, in a slightly oversized tank top and shorts, sitting crossed legged on the leather sofa, a soft blanket on the cushion next to her. He sat down next to her but didn't know what to do. Should he relax? Should he just be his old tight ass self? He wanted relaxed but his body did something between the two. <br/>     Suddenly Bre slapped his thigh, “Want to watch Die Hard? That's a classic.”<br/>     Went cleared his throat, “I don't think I've ever seen that one.”<br/>     She turned towards him with a genuine look of horror, “Seriously? That movie has some of the best lines in all cinema history! Oh we are watching that.”<br/>     He watched as she found the movie and hit play. He tried to focus on the movie but he just felt really awkward. Bre snuggled up next to him, lifting his arm and putting it around her shoulder. He froze momentarily allowing her warmth seep into him, then he felt himself relax. He slid down slightly in the leather, stretching his legs out in front of him. He felt relaxed for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More chapters to come. I Will post every 1-2 weeks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>